


Dopo anni di silenzio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry ha capito di essersi innamorato di Ginny, ma come andrà la sua dichiarazione?





	Dopo anni di silenzio

Dopo anni di silenzio

Harry si appoggiò con il gomito sul tavolo, affondando nel burro che vi era appoggiato, fissando Ginny.

Weasley ridacchiò, indicandoglielo.

“Penso tu abbia un problema” sussurrò.

Harry si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso assente, le iridi color smeraldo liquide e le gote rosse.

“Come scusa?” chiese.

“Non credo che quella sia una crema di bellezza” disse Ginny, muovendo l’indice avanti e indietro nella direzione del burro.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo e saltò all’indietro.

“Accidenti, sono un imbranato” gemette.

Ginny gli porse un fazzolettino.

“Ecco a te” sussurrò.

“S-scusa… ero…”. Harry deglutì a vuoto, inspirò e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori. “… dov’è il bagno?” domandò, cambiando discorso.

“Dov’è sempre stato. Però, se vuoi, ti accompagno. La tana alle volte può confondere” disse Ginny, mentre Harry prendeva il fazzolettino.

“Grazie mille” mormorò Potter, pulendosi il gomito.

Ginny si alzò in piedi e fece strada, guardando di sottecchi Potter che la seguiva. Salirono le scale e si fermarono davanti alla porta socchiusa del bagno.

“Scusami tanto. Io…” sussurrò Harry. Si leccò le labbra e rabbrividì.

“Sei sovrappensiero per la guerra. Lo capisco” lo scusò Ginny.

Harry le prese la mano nella propria.

“Io stavo guardando te. Ho capito, negli ultimi tempi, che tu sei importante per me. Non voglio vederti tra le braccia di un altro uomo, ma sentirti al mio fianco. Ti ho sempre data troppo per scontata. Eh sì, che quando ho rischiato di perderti per colpa del Basilisco e del diario, mi sono sentito morire”. Prese fiato. “Tu mi piaci, davvero” si dichiarò.

Ginny arrossì.

__

_ Ginny camminava stringendo al petto il diario di Tom, con le braccia incrociate. I capelli vermigli le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle e le incorniciava il viso, dalle gote rosso sangue. Nelle sue iridi liquide si rifletteva Harry intento a gesticolare. _

_ Potter parlava concitatamente con il fratello maggiore di lei e con Hermione. _

_ Ron rideva rumorosamente con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso che gli prendeva metà del viso. Granger invece sorrideva, tenendo tra le braccia un pesante volume. _

_ Ginny sospirò piano e li superò, continuando a guardare Harry di sottecchi. _

< Ho passato tutta la vita a guardarlo a distanza. Poi ho fatto come mi ha consigliato Hermione, ho cercato di dimenticarlo. Però non ci sono mai riuscita, ed ora, è lui ad avermi notato. È come un sogno che si avvera > pensò Ginny. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli vermigli, passandosela tra indice e pollice.

“Harry…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Lo so che probabilmente mi vedi solo come il migliore amico di tuo fratello. O peggio! Come quel pazzo che è convinto di essere il prescelto, delira nel sonno e vede Voldemort da tutte le parti. Però io provo davvero qualcosa per te…”. Potter la interruppe, parlando velocemente, mangiandosi alcuni termini.

Ginny lo baciò con foga, zittendolo. Harry chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò con foga il bacio, Ginny si staccò riprendendo fiato. Le sue labbra erano arrossate e se le deterse con la lingua.

“Harry, lasciami finire. Ti amo anch’io” lo rassicurò.

Harry le passò le mani tra i capelli rossi e le prese il mento tra le dita.

“Non potevi darmi notizia migliore” sussurrò.

 


End file.
